


Over It

by vetiverite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Consensual Kink, Durincest, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: Don't move.  Just feel it.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Over It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts), [msilverstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/gifts).

> 400-word FiKi smut for a pair of my pals.

_Lie still, love. Very, very, very still, now..._

_I… I’m… _

_Sshhh… Breathe into my hand._

Fíli’s fingers are splayed wide, hovering over but not quite touching Kíli’s skin. He waits to be heeded and hums when Kíli does as he’s been asked— slowly filling his lungs, ribs expanding until his solar plexus lifts to fill his brother’s palm.

_Again,_ whispers Fíli. _Again. Again._

Aside from this, nothing else of Kíli moves. He tries to relax, fends off the urge to thrust. Tense striving disperses the pleasure that ought to be allowed to pool and deepen. _I don’t want to squander it,_ he says. _Help me, Fíli._

Fíli obliges. _Ssshh… lie still._

He’s trembling, Kíli is. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen have been quaking for—oh, for at least five minutes, in oscillating waves from little to a lot. At its most intense, the trembling literally causes the bed to shake. When it subsides, they can go again. They've been at it for an hour; if Kíli can keep it together, they’ll go an hour more-- chasing the pleasure, gaining on it and then letting it give them the slip, picking up its trail again and deliberately losing it, over and over. 

Fíli licks his lips, closes his eyes, tries to sense where to go next. For inspiration he nuzzles Kíli’s temple, indulges in a quick skim of tongue to taste its salt. _Give it five minutes more,_ he tells himself. _Five minutes more, and then one fingertip, slow up the underside. Once – just once – around the ridge, light as a feather. Christ, he’s so hard he might burst. I might, too._

_Oh, baby, you’re doing so well, _he tells Kíli out loud and gets an inarticulate groan in return. 

An hour ago, Kíli was coherent enough for verbal warnings. _Close, oh god, close,_ he’d cry, and Fíli would know to stop. They’re past that point now. Kíli’s surrendered the controls, entrusted them to Fíli, who knows exactly how to get him up to the edge and over it. 

_Are you ready to go again, love?_ he whispers into Kíli’s ear. _You’re being so good, maybe this time I’ll let you come—_

_Nnnn... _Kíli moans._ Nn-nooo. Not yet, keep… going, I can…_

_I know you can. _Fíli lifts his hand away and kisses his brother high on the cheekbone._ I’m about to touch you. Are you ready?_

Always. 

Forever.


End file.
